Raphael and Clary's Music Shuffle, Thing
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: So a bunch of fluff and music that i have and put in the story. So, Clary wanting to be a vampire, Raphael watching Clary from a distance, The break up between Jace and Clary and the Vampire coming to her aid. And all that stuff, so checks it out. :D


_K. Rose – Sleep When I'm Dead_

_My momma says I need to take a rest, my boyfriend always wants me home. My doctor says I need to go to bed._

"Clary, take a rest, you have been up all night trying to make a new rune," her mother told her. Jocelyn was right, ever since Jace disappeared, she's been trying to make a rune to find Sebastian. Nothing came to her yet.

"Fine," Clary said, her mother left and turned off the lights. Clary lay in her bed trying to forget about Jace. She couldn't, so she decided to lock her door, open her window, and sneak out.

She made her way to Central Park, wandering around. She even tried to admire the scenery but couldn't so she went to Pandemonium. Once she was in, everyone was dancing, drinking, making out, or all three. She wandered around the club. She even got herself a drink. She drank three drinks and everything was blurry. She smiled and made her way to the center of the floor and danced. She was lost in the loud music and didn't care about the people around her. Then someone put their hands on her hips.

"Mind if I join?" the person asked, his voice was soft but had a firm edge to it. She turned around and saw that she was in the arms of Raphael. Her eyes widened. He had a smirk on his face and was staring right into her eyes. It was like he was hypnotizing her but she nodded. His smiled grew and she couldn't help but smile back. He turned her around so she had her back against his front. They danced together and she forgot about Jace.

"I should take you home and let you rest, you look tired," he said against her neck.

_No. I'm when I'll dead, I'll sleep when I'll dead, I'll sleep when I'm dead, I'll sleep when I'm dead_

She turned back around and put her arms around his neck. "No, I'll sleep when I'm dead," she said to him.

"I think I can make short of that," he said with a grin. She stood up on her toes and kissed him. He kissed back and grabbed her hair. She groaned. She was too drunk of what she was doing. They ran to an alley near the club and had a heavily make out session.

"Are you sure about this," he asked her. She nodded, not thinking at all. Then he crashed his lips with hers and she could feel something warm go down her throat. His tongue had slid against one of his fangs and his blood entered her system. She moaned against his mouth. She felt dizzier than ever and his teeth grazed at her pulse. And he bit down. She gasped while he drank. She fell limp in his arms. Still feeling him drink from her.

Now she was sleeping while she died but till her woke her up.

_Psy – Gangnam Stlye_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

He watched as she danced on the floor. She was the star in his eyes, exploding off the dance floor. They were playing this Korean song and she was doing the dance to it. She did it so sexily, he made his way to her but that didn't stop her from dancing. She danced around him as he watched her with steady eyes.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked him, putting her hand in his chest.

"I don't dance," he answered her.

"Then why are you on the floor," she told him.

"For you," he said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. She steadied herself by putting her hands flat on his chest. She looked up at him.

"Did anyone tell you, you're a sexy lady?" he asked, smiling. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Clary," she told him.

"Raphael," he said and ran his figure tip along her cheek bone. She blushed but he leaned down and kissed her. With everything, the song kept going and she tore away from him and continued to dance, this time he joined her.

_Ke$ha – Die Young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh, What a shame that you came her with someone, so while you're here in my arms. Lets make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young._

The drums played as Simon's band were doing their stuff on the stage. She bobbed her head to the music. Jace couldn't be here with her, he had Clave business to do. So she was alone but she was enjoying herself. Then she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw that Raphael was staring at her. But he was with his clan. Why was he here?

She made her way to him; him still eyeing her. She could've swore his eyes lingered on her body while she walked to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to be rude, but failed.

"Just to enjoy the music," he said with a grin. There was something in that grin of his that she couldn't pin to it.

"Where's the Angel boy at?" he asked.

"At a Clave meeting," she answered. She looked back at the band.

"What are you really doing here," she asked him, looking straight into his eyes. His eyes darken as they bore into hers. She felt hypnotized, just by staring at his eyes.

"You," his voice was soft but rough at the same time as he answered. She could feel herself blush.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You're special," he said. "I can hear your heart beat like a drum's beat. I want you."

She stared at him and didn't realize what he was doing. He had made her fit into him. He was holding her in his arms.

"Raphael," she looked up at him. The only thing she saw was his lips coming down to hers.

_Linkin Park – Lost in the Echo_

_In these promises broken, Deep below. Each word gets lost in the echo. So one last lie I can see through This time I finally let you go!_

He had watched her from a distance. Always in the shadows, hiding so she would not see him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do this again but every time he tried but failed; the thought now lost in the echo of integrity.

He knew he shouldn't have feelings for a Shadowhunter but she was different. He didn't want to let her go at all but this time, this time, he finally had to let her go. Whether he liked it or not. He left his hiding spot and went back to the hotel. Forgetting her. As she was lost in the echoes.

_Taylor Swift – We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together. We are never ever, ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me. Cause we are never ever, ever getting back together._

"Ugh, I cannot believe you are going to blame that on me Jace!" Clary yelled. They had a fight on what had happened with Alec during training. One of the spears had hit Alec in the leg and Jace blamed it on her. She didn't even throw a spear, neither the less carry one of those heavy things.

"Then who do you supposedly threw it?" he yelled back.

"You of course. You cant make your way around me and blame me for things," she said.

"What's wrong with you?" he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Fine, if you want to blame that on me, blame this on you. We are never, _ever, _getting back together," she screamed and ran off.

She ran out the Institute and ran to who knows where. Clary had slowed down her running . She looked at where she was. Central Park. She looked at the full moon that was out and felt tears running down her face. She felt her knees buckle and she was going to fall to the ground when someone caught her. Her first thought was Jace but when she looked up, it was Raphael.

"Raphael?" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked, surprisingly his voice was soft and gentle.

"No," she groaned. She was too tired to fight him and he was a bit too close to her but she was too weak and still wounded at what had happened.

"I broke up with Jace," she said every word slowly.

"Well, he didn't deserve such a pretty thing like you," he said, still holding onto her. She would've pushed him away but somewhere in her, she didn't want him to let go of her.

"Then who deserves it?" she asked.

"Me," he said and kissed her. His lips were soft but rough on hers. She kissed him back. Her hands in his black curls and his in her hair. His hands lingering on her sides and stopped at her waist, clutching it to him, with bruising force that she didn't care much about.

"Does this mean you like me?" she asked between kisses.

"Are you going to get back together with the Angel Boy?" he asked, looking at her.

"We are never, ever getting back together," she said to him. He grinned and she couldn't help but grin back at him and kiss him once more.

"Then, yes, I like you."

* * *

**So i wrote this a long time ago but never finished since my keyboard to my laptop wouldnt work so i had to wait. For how i uploaded my stories. I used my sisters laptop but it never gave me time to uplaod but i will upload soon. PROMISE. I am really busy this time of year, with Christmas and all. School Work, home work, and after school program i have to attend to every week but friday and a virtual course i have to do and finsh. TOOOOOO BUSY. But i will update. REVIEWS PLEASE! :D SMILES**


End file.
